Salem
Salem often refers to: * Salem, Massachusetts, a city in the U.S. state of Massachusetts which was the location of the Salem Witch Trials of 1692 * Salem, Oregon, the capital of the U.S. state of Oregon * Salem, Tamil Nadu, a city in India * Salem (surname), surname * Salem (given name), given name Salem may also refer to: Places Burma *Salem, Burma Canada * Salem, Ontario Germany * Salem, Baden-Württemberg ** Salem Abbey (Reichskloster Salem), a monastery ** Schule Schloss Salem, Germany (also referred to as Salem College, with a section called Salem International College) * Salem, Schleswig-Holstein India * Salem, Tamil Nadu * Salem district, the district of Tamil Nadu in which the city of Salem is located Indonesia * Salem, Brebes, a subdistrict in Brebes Regency, Central Java * Salem Station, a train station located in Gemolong, Sragen Regency, Central Java Israel * Salem, an early name for Jerusalem found for example in Genesis 14:18 name for Jerusalem * Salem, Israel, a small village north of Jerusalem Palestinian National Authority * Salem, alternate official spelling of Salim, Nablus Spain * Salem, Valencia Sweden * Salem, Sweden * Salem Municipality United Kingdom * Salem, Greater Manchester, within Oldham, England * Salem, village near Llandeilo, Wales * Salem, above Penrhyn-coch, Wales * Salem, Montserrat United States * Salem, Alabama * Salem, Arkansas ** Salem, Fulton County, Arkansas ** Salem, Saline County, Arkansas * Salem, Connecticut * Salem, Florida * Salem, Georgia * Salem, Idaho * Salem, Illinois * Salem, Indiana ** Salem, Indiana in Washington County ** Salem, Adams County, Indiana ** Salem, Jay County, Indiana * Salem, Iowa * Salem, Kentucky * Salem, Maryland * Salem, Massachusetts ** Salem Maritime National Historic Site ** Salem witch trials ** Salem Harbor ** Salem Sound, a body of water ** Salem Channel, a part of the Salem Sound * Salem Township, Washtenaw County, Michigan * Salem, Missouri * Salem, Nebraska * Salem, New Hampshire * Salem, New Jersey ** Salem Nuclear Power Plant ** Salem River, a tributary of the Delaware River * Salem, New Mexico * Salem, New York ** Salem (town), New York *** Salem (village), New York ** Salem, an earlier name of Brocton, New York * Salem, North Carolina * Winston-Salem, North Carolina ** Old Salem, a history museum in Winston-Salem * Salem, Ohio * Salem, Oklahoma * Salem, Oregon, the state capital ** Salem Metropolitan Statistical Area ** Salem (Amtrak station), a railroad station * Salem, Pennsylvania * Salem, South Carolina * Salem, South Dakota * Salem, Texas, in Newton County * New Salem, Texas * Salem, Utah * Salem, Virginia, an independent city adjacent to Roanoke * Salem, Virginia Beach, Virginia, a neighborhood * Salem, West Virginia * Salem, Wisconsin, several places in Wisconsin Educational institutions * Salem Castle School, Germany (sometimes also referred to as Salem College and with a section called Salem International College) * Salem Academy, North Carolina * Salem College, North Carolina * Salem State College, Massachusetts * Salem International University, West Virginia * Salem High School, several in the United States Religious institutions *Salem Methodist Church Complex (Ohio) Mathematics and science * Salem number * Salem Prize, in mathematics Art, literature and press * Salem's Lot, a horror novel by Stephen King * Salem Monthly, an alternative newspaper in Salem, Oregon * ''Salem'' (Vosper painting), a painting by Sydney Curnow Vosper Entertainment Music * Salem (Israel band), an Israeli extreme metal band * Salem (UK band), a 1980s heavy rock band from Hull, UK * Salem (Florida band), an indie rock band from the United States * Salem (Michigan band), a US-American electronic music band * Salem Highballers, the recording name given to the McCray Family Television * [[Salem (Days of our Lives)|Salem (Days of our Lives)]], the fictional setting of the U.S. soap opera Days of our Lives * Salem Saberhagen, a cat in the comic book and television series Sabrina, the Teenage Witch Sports teams * Salem Red Sox, a minor league baseball team in Salem, Virginia * Salem Stampede, a Salem, Oregon team in the International Basketball League * Salem-Keizer Volcanoes, a minor league baseball team in Keizer, Oregon Businesses * Salem Communications, a Christian company with divisions in radio, print, and web * Salem (cigarette) Other uses * [[USS Salem|USS Salem]], the name of three ships of the United States Navy * ''Salem'' (supertanker), involved in maritime insurance fraud * Salem-Shotwell Covered Bridge, a covered bridge in Alabama, United States * Salem Airport (disambiguation), list of airports associated with the name Salem * a rosemary cultivar See also * New Salem (disambiguation) * Salem Township (disambiguation) * West Salem (disambiguation)